


RUN AWAY (TXT AU)

by my_son



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Magic, Cute, Fanfiction, Gen, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_son/pseuds/my_son
Summary: TXT AU where Tomorrow X Together is a popular group of rookie artists in South Korea. All five members have unique personalities and charisma of their own. One day, they went to their favorite coffee shop and found a magical wand turning their peaceful and happy life a chaotic one.Inspired by the KBS Drama the boys have written themselves.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys~  
> Welcome to this new AU. I am very glad that you have chosen to read one of my works once again. Thank you for your continuous support. 
> 
> If you haven't read my Tyunning/Huekang AU yet, just go to Search and type "Come to Me". It's worth reading. Thank you.

Summer time. Hot yet the most anticipated season of the year. Women are already out shopping for bikinis, flowy dresses, and fashion accessories to their hearts' content. Men, on the other hand, are busy showing off their toned abs and arm muscles. It's almost the same every year that it's bores me, not until they came.

The sun's shining brightly as usual but you know what's more blinding? Yes, these group of rookie actors in front of me. What a breathe of fresh air. Finally, something new! All have equally beautiful faces you won't get tired looking at. One can already brighten up the whole place but, five of them all together? It's paradise! People would stop and look at them from the window outside the shop. Some even took pictures of them (not so) secretly. I walked towards them, two of them looked at me, their eyes burning with anticipation. I smiled coyly. "Good day, sir. Here's your order. One passion fruit, two strawberries, and two mint chocos. Anything else (aside from me)?" I asked them as I put each cup gently on their table. "Oh, how lucky! I want to get close to them like that too.", "She's breathing the same air as them, wahh!" I love hearing the other girls envy me. What can I do? I won in life. The universe favors me a lot that it permitted me to get this close to TXT. "No, we don't need anything else. Thank you." The tallest member said. With that, I walked away, chin up with a proud smile plastered on my face.

I know you all think of me as a delulu now but, I can't help it. Call me crazy but I can imagine Soobin "The Absolute Boyfriend" taking care of me if I get sick. I won't mind being sick for a month just to experience how sweet and considerate he is. I can also picture "The Lone Wolf" Yeonjun staring at me with his intimidating gaze as he confesses his love for me. Ah, I swear, his the type that would give you his coat when you are cold but in a tsundere manner. So different from Beomgyu. Boy, that man is indeed the "Nation's Cute Guy". I would definitely melt if he does the confession song to me. I can also imagine Taehyun coming to me as he walks out of his luxurious car with an iPad and a book on his hand. He really does suit his title as the "Modern Prince". Lastly, Hueningkai. He is the babiest baby. Being cute is his last name. Imagine going out with this guy. He would make you feel embarrassed, but in a good way. He really is the "Cute Guy from the West".

A ding from my phone woke me up from my beautiful daydream. It's a text from my boss. Damn I'm screwed.


	2. Bbi Bbi Di Bba Bbi Di Bong

"Soobinie." Hueningkai called as he clings on my arm. Here we go again. He clings as if his life depends on me. What does he think of me? A tree? "Hyuka, Soobin looks really uncomfortable right now." Taehyun continued, "and, we're basically walking. Just give him a break first." That's right. Taehyunie is the only person who understands me. "Oh, no! Why are you pouting like that, Kai?" Beomgyu exclaimed, then he looked at me. "Soobinie, you aren't cute at all!" With that, he dragged Hueningkai away. "Let's go find Yeonjun, instead." He said as they stormed towards the entrance of the shop. Finally, both are gone. I was genuinely very happy that I can walk freely, not until I felt a pair of muscular arms snaking my right arm. Of course, it's now Taehyun's turn to cling on me. What did I even expect from them? I internally sighed.

They both arrived at the café only to be welcomed by the fans. "Cafés supposed to smell like coffee beans and feel like home. It ain't peaceful here anymore." Taehyun whispered loud enough for Soobin to hear. The taller knows Taehyun's personality but his remark still left him in shock. 'Just how straight forward can this little human be?' He thought. Aside from the noises made by the fans. They can clearly hear Beomgyu's laughter as Hueningkai calls them. "Soobinie! Taehyunie! Over here!" His hands waving at them furiously. The table they were occupying is a large one. It's rectangular and is made of glass. The cushion seats are in red color, surrounding the table. There were at least eight, divided equally on both sides. Yeonjun, wearing a red beret, sat on the left side of the table while the other two on the right, side by side. They have already order for them. Taehyun sat next to Hueningkai, Soobin to Yeonjun. "Wait, you're sitting next to the wolf?" Beomgyu asked. "For publicity." Soobin briefly answered. No one can deny the group's friendship since they are often seen going outside and eating together happily as they always do. "Aren't you guys going to make up already? It has been weeks since the fight." Taehyun added. Yeonjun and Soobin were in good terms before but their work made a conflict between them. "He stole my fans from me! And, we aren't making up since we aren't even friends at the first place." Yeonjun's dignified answer earned a gasp from the three. "Yeonjunie, how could you say that? I get that it's not your fault but it's not Soobinie's either. Come on. Shake hands and hug each other." Hueningkai said in between pouts. Soobin rolled his eyes. He won't make up with Yeonjun. They weren't really close so it's no use. He just focused himself devouring the cake in front of him.

"Dear valued costumers, as a part of our shop's 5th anniversary celebration, we will be having a short event." The sudden announcement got everyone, aside from the group, excited. "We encourage everyone to participate in the event. Thank you!" The voice explained the mechanics of the game and it caught the younger's interest. "Taehyunie, Beomie, let's join. It seems fun and easy. All we have to do is to find the Bbi Bbi Di Bba Bbi Di Bong, right?" Beomgyu laughed at how comical Hueningkai was when he said the name of the game. "But, Kai. We don't even know what it looks like. It's like searching for nothing." Hueningkai didn't want to give up. He really want to participate. He looked at the members with puppy eyes. "Hueningkai is right." Taehyun decided earning heart eyes from the younger. "We should participate in the event, at least for publicity. Also, it can be a way for these two idiots to finally make up." He added as he pointed at them. The voice was once again heard, "One, two, three. Let's go!"


	3. After the Surprise Event, We ...

The boys, at least three of them, participated wholeheartedly on the event. As what Taehyun said, the small act of participating already gained the attention of the costumers. "Ah, how cute!", "I want this friendship!". He is smart. He knows that they are not equally popular so, for them to have more fans, they need to show off their friendship as much as possible. He, most of the time, follows Soobin around because he is scared of the wolf (and partly because he has more fans). Although he is scared of Yeonjun, he decided to step in for he saw them both getting awkward with just each other's presence. "Soobin. Yeonjun." He positioning himself between them and continued, "Have you found it already?". Then, he looked at Yeonjun whispering, "You have to make up already. If I can feel the tension when you two are alone, I am sure fans feel it too." A snap was heard. Some fans took a photo of them together. 'Publicity.' Taehyun thought. "Ah, they look cute together.", "I know! Just look at how small Taehyun is beside Soobin and Yeonjun, my uwus.", "He is their baby!" Soobin heard the fans' remarks and tried to suppress his laughter. "No, not yet, little baby." He answered Taehyun as a big smile formed on his face. "Tension, huh." Yeonjun whispered back. 

"Ah, the other's don't even care about the event! They just care about their image." Hueningkai pouted as he pointed at Taehyun's imaginary family. He continued, "That should be me! I'm the biggest baby. Right, Beomie?" Beomgyu didn't respond. "Beomie, I know you think that you're the cutest. You are, but the baby title is for me, and for me only. So, don't be upset-" Beomgyu shushed the whining baby with his hand. His eyes shimmering as he showed Hueningkai a wooden bong. "Is this it? I think we found it!" Beomgyu exclaimed. They immediately went to the corner of the shop, inspecting their new found toy. It was nothing special, just a wooden wand with engraved ancient symbols surrounding it's body. Totally normal. "What made you think it's the bong we are looking for? Doesn't it suppose to shine or something?" Hueningkai asked the older curiously. "Come on, Kai. Can't you read?" He then pointed something on the bong's body. "Look here, it says 'Bbi Bbi Di Bba Bbi Di Bong'." Hueningkai squinted his eyes and there he saw the words, just like how Beomgyu told him. "So, what are we suppose to do with this now? Are we going to give it back to the shop owner?" The older cutie shook his head and gave Hueningkai the bong. "You keep it for now. It's still early and I want to grab something to eat. Also, it's fun to watch people look for it." He winked at Kai as he walked towards the counter.

Hueningkai eyed the bong. He examined every rune thoroughly. "It looks awesome! Just like Harry Potter's wand." He looked around then saw Yeonjun and Soobin. It may not seem like it but he really is very sad of what they had become. He just want to be happy and do crazy things with them. With that, Kai raised the bong and pointed it towards the two. "Tomorrow X Together, make those two make up with each other." He said, swirling the bong in circular motion. He was just about to laugh with how desperate he was when suddenly the bong lit up. Various lights sprung out of it. 'What did I get myself into?' he thought as he scream his lungs out.


	4. TXT, The Group Who Tried to Escape The Fans

"Ah! My head." Hueningkai grunts as he opens his eyes. Beside him were the others, sleeping. Hueningkai didn't understand what happened. He is sure that they did not left the shop. Everything turned black after the bong lit up. The bong. He needs to wake the others up and tell them what happened. "Taehyun." He shook him gently. The other stirred and opened his eyes. "Taehyun, I need your help. Let's wake the others up. I think I did something." He was just about to stand up but Taehyun grabbed him, hugging him tight. "Good morning, Hyuka!" His voice was very cheerful, eyes glimmering as he looks at him. This was so foreign to Hueningkai that he couldn't control his expression. "Huh, did I make Hyuka mad?" Taehyun said in between pouts. The other screamed in horror that it made the others jump out of their beds. "Guys, Taehyun's being cute!" Yeonjun went to them first. He went to cup Kai's face then, Taehyun's. Hueningkai apologized and was afraid that he made Yeonjun wake up at the wrong side of the bed. "Ah, Taehyunie is so cute! But, I'm cuter. Kyu~" Hueningkai can't believe what he just saw. The coldest members are now showering each other with compliments. 

The group sat together on a round table as they have their breakfast. No one, aside from Hueningkai, seems to have an idea of what's going on. To him, it seems like he and Taehyun exchanged personalities, same with Yeonjun and Beomgyu. Soobin who was hostile towards him is now exactly the opposite. He won't let him get out of his sight! "Guys! Guys! Listen up. I know no one understands but please just listen to what I have to say." He mustered up his courage to speak up. The others quiet down and looked at him. "I did something. Remember the event we participated in? Beomgyu and I have found the bong but hid it since it was still early and we want to have more fun. I then tried to cast a spell on Yeonjun and Soobin because I hate seeing them snapping at each other. I never knew that this would happen. Having our personalities exchanged is a hard thing and us being actors made it harder." He pause, his eyes burning with determination. "We need to reverse the spell before anyone finds out." Kai couldn't believe that he made that kind of statement in all seriousness. 'Is this what it's like to be Taehyun?' he looked at them one by one. "Eung, I hate this kind of atmosphere. It's suffocating!" He said as he grabbed Soobin and shook him hard. Taehyun tried to calm Yeonjun but he failed. Beomgyu stood and grabbed Yeonjun's arms. "Stop it already." He faced the others, "Here's the plan."

Being actors made the whole exchange thing hard for them but it is also their way to make everything look normal. All were good actors so they decided to act like their true personalities as the find for answers. They decided to split up according to who they got exchanged to. "I will go with Kai. What if he trips? No one's going to help him get up. He easily gets tired so someone needs to give him a piggyback ride." The tallest one whined. He grabbed Kai by the shoulder tightly. "No, you're coming with us. You'll only blew their cover with that protective ass of yours." Without delay Beomgyu grabbed the other by the collar and dragged him with them. "Just call me when you need something! I'll go fetch it for you! Kai! Kai!" Soobin shouted as he drifts further and further away from the two. "Hmp, Hyuka! I'm hungry~ Let's go eat now, please." It was rare to see Taehyun do cute things. Kai was enjoying the show but he can't let him do it as please. "Taehyun, remember what we have decided on realier?" Kai asked. It instantly earned a pout from the other. "Okay, if you do your role well. I'll reward you later." Taehyun's eyes shined upon hearing what Kai said. "Really? Okay! But, I need to study first. Can you show me?" 

"So you want me to show you how you should act?" Hueningkai asked then the smaller nodded. They went inside their dorm for Taehyun insisted to practice the role they have given him. He studies his role quite seriously by observing and watching people or even animals. There was a time were he was chosen to act as a puma in a play. He watched Kung Fu Panda and studied the captive tiger's movements. This is his way of acting. Impressive. "But, how should I act? I can't control my personality, you know." He averted his gaze. He didn't know that being stared at is quite embarrassing. "No, okay. Just sit comfortably. I'll just look at you. Eung, don't be so stiff!" Taehyun patted his shoulders lightly. "There, there. I can't study if you're to conscious. Do you want Hobakie to accompany you? A plushie perhaps?" Taehyun smiled reassuringly. "But, Taehyunie's here so it should be fine. The cutest is here, right?" Taehyun poked his dimple. He looked at Kai's reaction and he doesn't seem impressed. He pouted but blushed when the taller answered, "Yes, you are the cutest."


	5. Can't They Just Leave TXT Alive?

"Why did you do that? Are you really trying to get us all caught?" Beomgyu was fuming mad at Yeonjun for acting cute at the coffee shop. Fans were always there waiting for them and the majority knows how they used to act. If they catch something strange then, it would be the end of their whole careers. "Why is it always my fault? It's your personality to begin with!" Yeonjun stuttered with tears forming on his eyes. He looked at Soobin. "Help me, Soobinie. He's being mean! He ain't even acting his role earlier." Soobin sighed and scratched his head. He doesn't really care about these two. He should be the one beside Kai. How is Taehyun going to protect his precious gum with that attitude he has. "Can't we just go home? I'm so tired dealing with the both of you. I also need to check on Kai. He isn't answering his phone." Beomgyu just shrugged and walked away first, heading to the car. "Soobinie. Here I come!" Yeonjun said before he jumped at Soobin's back. He placed his arms around the taller's neck and put his chin on top of Soobin's head. "What the hell are you doing? My back is for Kai only. I won't piggyback other members aside from him." He gently put Yeonjun down and started to walk away. "But, I'm tired. My feet is already sore from all the hiding we did." Soobin continued walking without even looking back at him. Yeonjun took a step forward then another, then another. Slowly. Soobin couldn't take all the whining anymore so he went back and let the other do what he wants. Yeonjun didn't hesitate and went for it. 

Soobin was walking quietly towards the parking lot with Yeonjun on his back. Awkwardness filled the air so Soobin decided to speak up. "I'm sorry. For stealing your fans. It's not that I can control them but still, sorry." Yeonjun can't see Soobin's face since he was being carried but he felt the sincerity in the taller's voice. "Yeonjun? What, are you really that mad?" He continued only to make the other a sobbing mess. Soobin tried to calm him for they were still outside. Fans might see and try to spark a rumor between them. They got into the car. Beomgyu was already sleeping. Soobin let Yeonjun sit in between them since he requested it. After Soobin closed the door he felt a hand grab his. "I am really not mad at you. In fact, I don't really mind that's why I don't talk about it. But my silence made it worst, right?" He said in between sniffles. "I'm sorry. I know that I'm not as popular as before. I accepted it already. Now, I kept on doing things could get us in trouble ..." Soobin hugged him and patted his back as he says that it's okay and that everything's going to be fine soon. Hearing that the two already made up, Beomgyu smiled a little.

"Woah, look at this picture I snapped outside this store." The customer said noisily to her friends as she flashes the photo to them. "Wah, they're so cute. Beomgyu is an angel. Look how small he is beside Yeonjun and Soobin." I went towards the noisy customers with a tray on my hand and a smile on my face. "Here's your order." I placed every single thing carefully on their table as I look at the picture she is boasting about. I sighed at the sight of it. Just what did these kids do with the bong?


	6. One Day a Bright Idea Popped on my Head

Hueningkai and the others sat down together for a meeting once again. For the past three days, they have been thinking of various solutions to their problem. "We tried everything. Are we really going to live like this forever now?" Taehyun eyed the others. Silence filled the room. Everyone looks very disheartened with everything that had happened. "Should we give up?" Hueningkai finally spoke. Maybe it is for the better. They have been trying things that it drained both of their strength and will to continue. "I am fine with whatever. As long as I get to be with Kai until the day I die." Soobin declared as he hugged Kai in front of the others. "Hmp, but I thought you like me, Soobinie!" Yeonjun exclaimed earning a gasp from each member including Soobin himself. The tallest looked at Kai with desperation, "It's not true! I just said that I'm not mad at him anymore for lashing things out at me." Yeonjun countered Soobin by saying that he even carried him to the car the other day while Beomgyu added that he heard their conversation and saw them hugging each other inside the car. Chaos. That left them no choice but to continue looking for a way to get their personalities back.

"So we really are sneaking inside the shop now? Are you guys for real?" Beomgyu whispered as they tiptoed towards the shop's back door. Hueningkai prepared his lockpick. He held the handle and it opened instantly. "What? Did they forget to lock the door? Well, this makes our task easier." They went inside leaving the door open. They used small flashlights to see in the dark room. Taehyun and Yeonjun were shivering, basically because they are both scared of the dark and, of course, being caught. "Operation find the bong, begin." All of these was Beomgyu's plan, well, leave out the breaking in part. He thought that acquiring the same bong can reverse the spell since it was mainly the reason why the exchange happened at the first place. They searched everywhere. Nothing. "Kai, are you sure you don't have it at the dorm?" Beomgyu asked. "No, I woke up with nothing on my hand. I swear, it suddenly lit up then, gone." After hearing that, small lights appeared. It shines and has different colors that it made the group stop searching for the bong. All the lights compressed into one, forming a shape of a lady. It's too bright that they can't even see her face. "You finally went here to look for my bong. I am really thankful for your help but," the form looked at Hueningkai. "Someone did something to it. A wish." Everyone looked at him. "No, no. It's okay. I know the reason behind your wish and, of course, the reason why you are here." The magical figure swirled her bong then, the boys' memories from the past three days went outside their heads. Pure confusion yet amazement dominated the members' faces. Hueningkai stopped admiring the memory balls and said, "Can you turn us back to normal? We really are having a hard time with our personalities mixed up." With that, the figure snapped her fingers, making the memory balls stop moving. "I would gladly help you. I haven't rewarded you yet for finding my bong and I'm a big fan of your group but ..." The boy's immediately dropped their smiles upon hearing the word 'but'. "All these memories, I'm taking it. Let's say that I'm going to fix you from the start." 

The magical figure without leaving them alone at the shop gave them time to think of their response. "We need to accept the condition. It's not like she's taking away our friendship. It's just the memories starting from the day we exchanged personalities." Beomgyu said seriously but his eyes wavering and sad. "But, Soobinie and I made up." Tears flowing from Yeonjun's eyes as he continued, "Are we going to hate each other again?" Everyone was silent. They knew that what happened during the exchange are memories that strengthened their friendship and something that they should treasure. "Eung. Don't worry, Yeonjunie. I'll help you with getting close to Soobin once again after this. I promise I won't be scared of you anymore." Taehyun hugged him, trying not to cry. "I guess, it's decided then. I'll miss tagging along and taking care of you and only you, Kai." Kai hugged Soobin, followed by Beomgyu and the other two. The members hugged each other for a while before they gave their answer to the magical figure.


	7. Waiting for You to Call 911

The light is blinding. Kai squeezed his eyes shut once again. "Who turned on the lights?" He asked as he stood up. He opened his eyes and saw the members sprawled in bed. Memories from the other night came rushing in his head. Kai remembers everything, from the day he witnessed Taehyun and Yeonjun showering each other compliments to the night were they decided to agree with the conditions made by the magical lady. How? Taehyun stirred and scratched his neck. He opened his eyes and looked at the younger. "What? What are you looking at?" He said then Kai broke big smile and automatically launched at him. "Hyunie, you're back!"

They have gathered at the dining table once again. Now, not for a meeting but for breakfast. Soobin sat farther away from Kai as he pick the seat beside Taehyun. The two cuties sat together at the left side of the table leaving Yeonjun no choice but to take the only available seat. "We really are back to our normal self. But, why do we still remember the things that had happened before?" Taehyun spoke as the members look at him. No one really knows the answer to this question. "Wanna find out?" Beomgyu shouted, fully charged with all the energy he hadn't used for three days. "Let's finish these up then go to the café."

Yeonjun was washing the dishes when Soobin went to him. He rubbed each plate dry with a towel before putting it away. Silence. "Do you mean it? The thing you said the other day?" Soobin inquired. Yeonjun answered with a nod. "Okay." Soobin smiled. Beomgyu was at the door looking at them but decided not to intervene. He went upstairs only to hear Kai and Taehyun laughing. He placed his ear on the door. Both were cleaning up their beds. "Kai, you have too many plushies. I swear, I'm going to throw each of them, one by one until the only one left is ..." Hueningkai interrupted the older's words, "you? I know." He only said it as a joke but Taehyun turned red as a tomato after hearing it. He caught him off guard. Kai thinks it's cute. "What? I was just joking." Kai said but continued to tease the other. "Also, didn't you tell me that you are the cutest." Taehyun threw a plushie at him. "Shut up." Beomgyu stopped eavesdropping and sighed. "Just what the hell happened during those three days."

They finally reached the café. Fans swarmed around them but still, the group greeted them politely. They reached their favorite table and sat comfortably. "Who's going to order?" Yeonjun asked. Both Beomgyu and Kai raised their hands. "Me, it's my turn now. Gyu did it the other day. Please." Kai said, of course, with all the cuteness he got. "Hyuka, you'll only mess it up. Just accept the fact that you can't face people when you aren't acting." Taehyun said as a form of revenge from what Kai did to him earlier. "Ah, so mean! Bring my cute Taehyunie back." Taehyun's ears turned red. Beomgyu had enough of the two so he turned to face Soobin only to be shocked to see him talking to Yeonjun. "Ah! He's talking the wolf." Yeonjun looked at him and said, "Will you stop calling me wolf. It hurts my feelings, you know." He paused. "But, thanks. If it ain't for you leaving us the other day, we wouldn't have made up." Beomgyu couldn't process what happened. The wolf talked to him and was thankful of what he have done. "Wah, Yeonjunie. You're so sweet!" He shouted.

The fans were laughing alongside with them. Just seeing them happy makes me happy too. Just look at those bright smiles. I walked towards them with my tray. I placed the food on their table gently. "Oh, no. We haven't ordered yet. I'm afraid this ain't ours." Soobin said as polite as he could be. "This one is on the house, a part of the reward." I walked away leaving the boys in shock. Well, what can I do? After all, their biggest fan, the owner of their favorite café, is the same person who made their friendship stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ended ... T.T


End file.
